


Pretty

by brotherlys



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherlys/pseuds/brotherlys
Summary: She wasn’t very pretty by any means, but she was utterly striking.





	Pretty

She wasn’t very pretty by any means, but she was utterly striking. 

She had a long, pointed nose that had obviously been broken a few times and was crooked. Her face, her arms, every piece of skin that eye could see was covered in scars and her skin was even a bit discolored in a few places; you wanted to run your hands over her skin and kiss every scar that littered it. 

Her clothes were ratty and worn out and in desperate need of a wash, holes were worn into the knees of the jeans and her jacket looked as if it were going to give out at a moments notice.

Her eye that wasn’t taken up by a clock was a bright, electric green that seemed to almost glow, it was captivating. You could stare at it for hours, entranced with it.

Then, her clock eye, which was slightly stained with blood and bulging out of the socket. The area around it was a purple-ish color and you worried that it was infected. You wanted to take it out and clean it for her, make sure her socket was healed properly.

Her hair was a mess that had obviously not seen a brush nor comb for quite some time. It was tangled, a long, brown mop on top of her head. You wanted to brush it for her, run your fingers through it, tell her how beautiful she was.

No, she wasn’t very pretty. Not conventionally, anyways. To you, though, she was the most gorgeous being alive. You loved her, and you only hoped she loved you too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write a longer clocky/reader at some point


End file.
